Friend, Saviour, Soulmate
by Misssnapepotterscamander
Summary: When Harry is out shopping with the Weasley's in a muggle area he bumps (literally) into his only childhood friend, Camilla who he lost contact with. However what no one knows is how deep their bond is and how nothing can keep them apart now they have been reunited, no matter how hard anyone tries. Harry and muggle girlfriend fic! Some Weasley bashing.
1. Watch out!

**AN: Hi guys this fic is about Harry and a muggle pairing as I quite like that idea of her not knowing about magic or anything like that and Harry having to explain it all. There will be some Weasley bashing and Hermione bashing as much as I love those characters it fitted with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I think that's not surprising but a girl can always dream right?**

Chapter 1 Watch out!

Harry had just started his day off from the ministry where he had been an auror for 2 years and since it was a lovely day Harry and the Weasley's (Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny) decided to make the most of it by going out to town and doing some shopping. So far they had gone clothes shopping as although the Weasleys really tried with their muggle clothes, Harry had to admit their attempt was mix mashed at best and atrocious at worst. Harry had to steer Mr Weasley away from a pair of neon green jogging bottoms as there was no chance a muggle would be caught wearing them and they were not inconspicuous in the slightest, Harry had never seen an adult pout before but when Mr Weasley couldn't have his abomination of trousers he seemed to become a teenager.

 _After all of that I really need a coffee_ thought Harry, and _maybe a cake. That would be nice and I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind having something to eat._ Harry thought with a smile on his face. He suggested the idea to the Weasleys and they all responded positively thinking a break was definitely in order after the ordeal of shopping.

"I'll order us all something", Harry said "It's nothing mean to you guys it's just these drinks and some of food are different to what you normally have and it will just speed up the process and not draw so much attention to ourselves."

"Very true Harry, I trust you will pick drinks we will all like. You rarely are wrong after all." Mr Weasley said, he had now gotten over the trouser fiasco and was eager for a drink and something to eat.

"Ok thanks, is there any preferences?" Harry asked so that he didn't order a drink they couldn't stand.

"Something chocolaty for me." Ron said. Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled, it seemed that some things would never change and Ron's love of chocolate was one of them.

"Ok so hot chocolate for you, anyone else want anything in particular?" questioned Harry. The rest of the Weasleys shook their heads. _That's so not helpful_ thought Harry as he went to stand in the queue.

Harry got Ron his hot chocolate as promised, tea for Mr and Mrs Weasley, cappuccino for both Fred and George, a smoothie for Ginny and for himself he got a regular coffee as he needed the caffeine to continue this day without needing a headache reliever at the end of it.

They all sat there talking as they enjoyed their drinks and food Harry had ordered for them. As Harry stood up and turned around to through his rubbish in the bin he collided with another person and after trying (and failing) to stay standing up and helping the person he knocked into they both ended up on the floor in a heap.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there I should have been more careful." Said Harry in a rush trying to apologise and flushing red in embarrassment. Harry stood up and held his hand out to the girl he knocked into and as their hands met both felt a slight tingle like a shock.

"That's ok, I should be the one apologising I just walked past even when I knew you were going to get up so the blames really on me." She said, thankful for the help Harry gave.

"Don't apologise it's-" Harry gasped as he took in the girls features more clearly and was shocked.

This girl was fairly short, with dark brown wavy hair, glasses and wore a black dress with a white lace collar. Harry took each of these features in and as he looked into her dark brown eyes he was one hundred percent certain that he knew this girl, she was Camilla.

"Cam?" questioned Harry shocked _. I can't believe its Cam! I haven't seen her since primary school she was my only friend, she stuck with me through so much. I can't believe she's here. I need to see her again_ thought Harry who was so happy that they had met again, it seemed for one rare moment in his life fate was on his side.

Camilla was just as shocked as Harry upon seeing him, _oh my goodness! It's Harry! He seems well enough and not 'deranged' like his uncle claimed, mmmm I wonder what he has been up to since he just disappeared without a word and who are all these people?_

"Hi Harry." Camilla said, then berated herself mentally for saying something so simple and plain. _You haven't seen him for years except in your dreams and that's all you say?! Hi!? I'm so stupid!_

"Hi." Was all Harry could respond as he could not take his eyes off her and all his thoughts flew from his mind.

A small cough from Ginny broke Harry from his thoughts and glanced over and saw the confused looks on most of the Weasley's face but Ginny had a slightly mad look as she looked between Camilla and Harry.

"I'm so sorry I'm being rude. Cam these are the Weasley's, that's Mr and Mrs Weasley, they are Fred and George good luck telling them apart, that's Ron and lastly that's Ginny, they are like my family. And guys this is Cam." Harry explained

"Hi my name is Camilla but everyone calls me Millie." Millie said quietly a bit daunted by the amount of names Harry just threw at her and she was worried at making a bad impression on those Harry considered family.

"Except Harry, he calls you Cam." Fred and George interjected simultaneously and started to laugh when both Harry and Millie went red. Fred and George shared a look they knew there was something going on between Harry and Millie even if they didn't know themselves.

"BOYS!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley hoping that Millie didn't feel too embarrassed.

"That's fine Mrs Weasley don't worry. But Fred, George please so not call me that I have asked Harry so many times not to call me that but like you know he is extremely stubborn." Millie said looking at the right twin when she called each of their names and she felt a little proud and smug when she saw the shocked look on their faces as she named them.

Turning to Harry she said "It was lovely to see you again I have been wondering where you were for so long." Millie stopped talking as she started getting choked up at the end.

"I know I didn't want to disappear like that but I had no choice. I'm so glad I saw you today so do you- you know want to meet up again sometime?" Asked Harry hoping she would say yes.

 _What? Does he really want to stay in touch? Yes of course I want to see him again, he has a lot of questions to answer for sure and I can't deny the thought of not seeing him again kind of hurts._ Thought Millie then seeing the worried look on Harry's face she responded quickly so he would stop being worried.

"Yes I would love to meet up again. Why don't you- Oh no! I have to go I'm going to be late for my shift at work I'm sorry but- bye. It was nice to meet you all." Millie said as she rushed out of the café.

 _She never said when we should meet or anything like that,_ thought Harry morosely. However these thoughts were short lived as he saw Millie running back.

"I live in the same house as when I was a child with my parents, I'll be there if you want to meet up." Millie said quickly and waved as she ran out yet again.

Smiling Harry waved back and sat back in his seat ignoring the smirks Fred and George wore and the jealous look on Ginny's face, for the first time in a long time he felt content, almost like he was finally complete.

*****Change to Millie's POV*****

Millie pushed open the door and sighed in relief as she realised (thankfully) she wasn't late for work. _Thank goodness for that!_ Millie thought as she pulled on to work uniform, Harry really did seem happy. _I wonder how much of what his whale of an uncle said was lies?_ She thought angrily at the idea of anyone insulting Harry especially his so called family. _I hope he will visit soon, I feel in a weird complete._

 **AN: So what did you think? Hermione will feature in the next chapter I promise. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Love Sick Puppy

**AN: I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been preoccupied with my A levels and some family stuff. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, it turned out longer than I thought it would. Thank you all so much for your response to the first chapter you're amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: Hope you're all sitting down for this. I do not own Harry Potter. I know it came as a surprise to me too.**

Draco looked up from the mountain of paper work (he swore it just kept growing no matter how much he did) as he heard his partner sigh yet again. During the war Draco realised he did not want to follow in his father's footsteps so he joined the light and now worked as an auror and his work partner was Harry Potter, of all people.

Rolling his eyes Draco could see that Harry's quill had barely moved and he was looking in the distance as if he was day dreaming. _What in Merlin has gotten to him? The great Harry Potter (the boy-who-lived-to-be-a- great-pain-in-his-neck) was usually putting his all into his work_ thought Draco. _But now he is just staring in thin air, I wonder if anything has happened?_ Shrugging Draco got back to his work, neither of them could be part of any action unless all this paperwork was done according to Kingsley.

"Ok what the hell has gotten into you?" Demanded Draco as he threw down his quill and report after Harry sighed and smiled in the distance for what seemed like the 50th time.

"What? What do you mean what's wrong?" Harry said startled not realising he had been smiling or sighing.

"Come on what had happened. You have been sitting there doing nothing while I have been working my ass off. So got any news?" Asked Draco eagerly, anything especially this was a welcome distraction from his paper work which was numbing his mind.

"No nothing, not a damn thing." Harry answered quickly while not looking at Draco.

"Mmmm. Right. Like I believe that for a second. So, spill now." Demanded Draco. _If he's trying to get out of this_ Draco thought _this has got to be good. But what on earth has gotten into him?_

 _Why do I even bother trying to hide things from him, we've been partners for a while now and we know each other too well to be tricked. Best to get it over with before he can pull a stunt like he did the last time I wouldn't tell him something._ Harry thought despairingly.

As if Draco knew what he was thinking (Somehow Harry wouldn't put it past him) he said "Do you want a repeat of what happened the last time?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"Alright but joke or take the mick and I will show you just why I'm standing here instead of Voldemort." Harry said in what he hoped was a threatening voice but he wasn't quite sure.

Draco snorted "Yeah look I'm shaking in fright. Just get on with it." He said, his mind had completely forgotten about the paperwork by now.

Harry took a deep breath. "So you know the other day, my day off?"

Draco nodded slowly not sure where he was going with this.

"Well me and the Weasleys decided to go shopping as it was a nice day. We, we were in a café for lunch and- and. Well-" Harry stuttered not sure how to continue.

"For Merlin's sake just spit it out!" Draco demanded in a way only Malfoy's could.

"Ok. Jeez. I stood up and accidently nocked into this girl. Don't look at me like that. Anyway I helped her up, getting an electric shock in the process I might add and I knew her." Harry said. His voice becoming almost dreamlike at the end and he started to gaze off again.

"So? How did you know her?" Questioned Draco. From what he knew about Harry (which was a lot as they got pretty close during the war and training) there was no one Harry knew in the muggle world that he would know and be happy about meeting. None of Harry's reactions made sense to Draco and this confused him even more.

"She was the one friend I had. She was always there when the Dursley's- you know. Of all the crap there was at Privet Drive she was the one thing that kept me going. But I never saw her when I went to Hogwarts and as you know I didn't have any time to see her in the holidays as I was locked in my room. I had pretty much forgotten about her until the other day but now I can't get her out of my head." Harry said.

 _I feel so relieved to say that_ Harry thought. _It's better to put it into words I hope that- wait. Why is Draco looking at me like that?_

"Er, everything alright there Draco?" Questioned Harry as he looked at Draco's confused face.

 _So this is what has been distracting him?! A girl?!_ Draco thought disbelievingly _. He can fight the evillest wizard there is hundreds of times and come out of it unscathed but bumping into a girl has him utterly brain dead._

Draco hadn't heard Harry question and was still mulling things over in his head. This panicked Harry so he started rambling hoping Draco would respond.

"I know it's stupid. I know. There was nothing of her in my thoughts but now it's just like wham! I can't stop thinking about her, it's like she consumes my every thought. There is like a pull to be with her or something." Harry said stopping as he saw Draco's head snap up.

 _Wait. What did he just say? There was a pull? She seemed all consuming too, mmm maybe but it can't be true. This is almost unheard of but then this is Harry Potter master of what seems and should be impossible._ Draco thought astounded at what Harry had just said.

"Sorry zoned out a little there." Draco quickly said when he saw Harry's worried face. "Did you say there was a spark when you touched her?" Draco asked carefully as to not startle Harry.

Frowning Harry answered not sure why Draco was asking. "Yeah it was just some electric shock or something, nothing important. Why?"

"No particular reason just wondering." Draco said dismissively but his thoughts were going crazy.

 _I need to check with Uncle Sev he will definitely know and confirm if my suspicions are correct,_ Draco thought.

"So yeah that was what was bothering me sorry to be a pain I'll actually help with the reports now." Said Harry sheepishly when he realised how long he had spent doing nothing but think of Cam.

"Sure. It is about time you pulled you weight around here." Draco said with a slight smirk so Harry didn't take it personally.

The boys both turned back to their desks and grabbed the nearest report but both had other thoughts on their mind.

About ten minutes into his report Harry's mind drifted off to thoughts of Cam and again he started gazing into the distance.

"Harry how many hours did it take to track down the escapee from Azkaban? I need it to finish the report." Draco asked not looking up from his work.

When there was no response Draco looked up and saw Harry daydreaming again. He sighed figuring Harry was not going to be any help unless he goes and sees this girl _, at least if Harry leaves I can leave without suspicion and go see Severus_ thought Draco.

"Why don't you just go and see her?" Said Draco loud enough to bring Harry out of his thoughts.

"What? I'm fine don't worry." Responded Harry quickly realising he has zoned out again.

"Really. Tell me what report are you filling out?" When no response came he smiled and said: "I rest my case. For Merlin's sake, you are not doing any good here just go see her. Maybe then you'll stop looking like a love-sick puppy."

"I don't look like a love-sick puppy!" Harry responded indignantly.

"Right like I believe that. Look Harry nothing bad is going to happen if you leave, you've put more hours in than anyone else. An afternoon isn't going to leave the ministry in ruins." Draco said laughing at the end.

Harry joined in with his laughter and realised he might as well leave, maybe then his mind would finally be at rest about Cam. Harry stood up and collected his things and prepared to leave.

"Thanks Draco I think you're right, I need to see her. I'm not doing any good here anyway."

"I'm always right I thought you knew that by now." Draco said jokingly.

"Right. See ya." With that Harry flooed back to his house.

When Draco saw Harry leave he stood quickly from his chair and pushed the reports to the side, he needed to check if what he thought he knew was true. Draco walked out of Harry's and his office and went to the main floo when Kinsley walked past.

"Malfoy where are you going?" Kinsley asked.

"It's for a case." Draco said and quickly flooed away.

"Ok be – wait! You don't have any cases at the moment." Kinsley realised too late as Draco had already left.

 _What will I do with them_ Kinsley thought. _Surely paperwork is not that terrible that they want to flee the ministry._ Kinsley shook his head and walked on.

*****At Grimmauld Place*****

Harry stumbled out of the floo as no matter how many times he flooed he never seemed able to master it.

"Kreacher can you come here please." Said Harry upon his arrival.

"Yes master you called?" Kreacher said as he appeared with a crack.

"I need you to get me some of my muggle clothes. I'm going out to meet a friend and won't be back at the usual time." Harry said as he started to change out of auror robes.

Kreacher quickly returned holding out a pair of dark blue jeans and an emerald green button down shirt. Harry thanked Kreacher and changed into the clothes. He glanced in the mirror and grimaced when he saw his hair, he yanked the hairbrush through it but gave up when he realised nothing was going to make it look better.

Deciding that he look presentable at the very least Harry headed to the fire place and paused. _Wait. How am I going to get there? I can't floo there, mmmmm maybe I could apparate somewhere close and walk there pretend I got the bus. Yeah that would be best then it wouldn't look suspicious if I just turned up outside her house._

Harry apparated to an alley just down the street from Privet Drive, after making sure no one saw him he walked to Millie's door.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Soon after he knocked Harry heard someone walking towards the door and he was filled with anticipation.

The door opened slightly but when Millie saw it was Harry a smile was instantly on her face and she opened the door wider inviting him in.

"Hi Harry I was wondering if you would come round." Millie said with a huge smile, since she saw Harry standing outside she felt different, happy. "You know just to catch up or something." Millie said hoping she didn't come across as desperate.

Harry was silent as Millie talked, all his attention was solely focused on her nothing else seemed to matter.

"Harry?" Millie questioned when he didn't respond to her asking if he wanted to come in.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" Harry asked blushing when he realised he had been staring at her.

"Do you want to come in or do you plan on standing outside?" She asked with a laugh.

"Thanks I would love to come inside. Sorry I zoned out a bit before." Harry said sheepishly at the end. _If I told her I was staring at her and how I felt about her she would freak out and think I'm a stalker or something_ Harry thought.

They both walked into the house and went into the sitting room, as they brushed past each other both felt a spark and gasped but neither looked at the other, both thinking it was only them who felt it.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Millie asked.

"Yeah could I have a cup of tea with-" Harry was cut off.

"One sugar and a little milk?" Millie finished for him with a blush on her face remembering how he used to have his drink.

"You remembered? That would be great Cam." Harry was shocked she remembered and felt a little flutter inside him but he wasn't sure what it was.

Millie made the drinks and sat with Harry on the sofa. Before long they were chatting like lifelong friends with no idea how quickly time was pasting. They talked about many things such as careers and their aspirations.

"So what do you do for a job?" Millie asked.

 _Crap! How can I tell her I am an auror without telling her about the magic world? I can't be like I'm an auror which is basically the police force in the wizarding world, yeah there's a wizarding world and all. Oh also I'm a wizard, that wouldn't go well_ Harry thought sarcastically.

"I work in the police force." Harry said thinking it was close enough to his real job and wouldn't be too much of a lie.

"Wow. Why did you go into it?" Millie asked thinking Harry was brave for joining the police.

"Well Cam, you remember what my childhood was like? I had no one protecting me or standing up for me when I faced all sorts of dangers. What is a better way to help people than being there to defend them and protect them in all times, maybe then no one would have a life like mine." Harry said passionately, proud of his job and the difference he was able to make.

"That is amazing Harry you must of helped so many people." Millie responded, her admiration of Harry shooting up.

"But enough about me what do you do?" Harry asked hoping to move the conversation away from him so he didn't spill anything about the wizarding world.

"I am at uni training to go into social work specialising in helping children in abusive situations. But I work part time in coffee shop to pay toward my tuition fees, which was where I was rushing to the other day when I bumped into you." Millie said with a smile at the end remembering the café incident.

"What made you go into that?" Harry questioned wondering why she would go into that profession.

Millie blushed and took a deep breath before answering.

"It's like why you joined the police force. I couldn't stand what happened what was happening to you but I was powerless then to help you and all adults ignored us so your abuse went unnoticed! Now though I have a chance to undo that wrongdoing and make a difference even if I only help one child it will be worth it." Millie said with a strong voice.

"I couldn't agree with you more. We have more in common than I would have thought; at least we can make a difference to the world." Harry said feeling even more connected with Millie than before.

They looked into each other's eyes and both saw the fierce need to protect and help others. Their conversation continued with both forgetting everything but each other.

*****At Spinner's End*****

Draco ran out of the floo searching the room for his godfather, when he couldn't see him Draco yelled for him.

"Uncle Sev! Where are you?"

After a few minutes Severus Snape appeared clearly just finishing brewing a potion if his appearance was anything to go by.

"Draco. Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you but shouldn't you be at work? I was under the impression you had to complete paperwork and a lot of it." Severus asked smirking when he mentioned paperwork as he knew how much Draco hated it.

Draco waved that aside and said: "What would you say I told you that there is this person who is bumped into someone whom they haven't seen in a long time but now all thoughts are consumed with this person? They described there was a pull towards this person and that when they touched there was a spark."

Draco watched as Severus' face filled with shock and hoped he came to the same conclusions he did.

"That sounds like they are soulmates, a very thing to occur. This would mean that with everything you have said that these two people are connected in all ways, ambitions and such. They are two halves of a whole." Severus said with wonder as there was hardly any soulmates in the entirety of history.

"That's what I thought but I am not sure what to do now." Draco said wondering what would be the best way to proceed with this information.

"The best thing I believe to do is to inform this person as soon as possible or the pull will get so strong that is all they will be able to think about and there is even a possibility they will feel pain as their soul longs for the other." Severus asked knowing that soulmates needed the other half to feel complete in life.

Nodding at this information Draco wondered out loud "I wonder how Harry will take this? He never does anything normal does he?" Laughing at the end but was cut off by the look on Severus' face.

"POTTER?! This is the person you were telling me about?" Severus questioned with shock in his voice.

"Yeah he bumped into this girl and wouldn't stop sighing and day dreaming at work so sent him off to her and came to see you to make sure what I thought was right." Draco said hoping Severus wouldn't respond badly.

"Of course it had to be Potter!" Severus responded still surprised that Harry was one of the lucky few who had a soulmate.

"Now Uncle Sev don't start! He has changed a lot and you know that." Draco said ready to defend Harry if he needed to.

Severus shook his head wondering when Draco got so grown up. Severus stood up and started to go back to his potion labs as Draco headed for the floo.

"That poor poor girl." Severus said solemnly.

Draco sighed in exasperation but with a smile on his face knowing Severus didn't hate Harry like he used to but he couldn't resist the dramatics. He flooed back to the ministry and started to come up with a plan on how to tell Harry he had a soulmate.

 **AN: So what did you think? I hope you like it please review and let me know.**


End file.
